


Oh, He Was Smiling When He Fell

by DallasWinston



Series: I Call Shotgun (Said The Dead Man Walking) [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston/pseuds/DallasWinston
Summary: Johnny Cade's dead.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: I Call Shotgun (Said The Dead Man Walking) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196237
Kudos: 13





	Oh, He Was Smiling When He Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to start this book and had nothing good pre-written, so I wrote something quick. Hopefully, I continue to update lol! Stay safe you guys!

Dallas Winston loved Johnny.

That's all he ever really knew, he didn't know why that's who he went soft for, he didn't know why the small, shy Cade kid made him feel the way he did.

But god, did he.

And, the best thing of all was that he had him.

And all he could think of was his lips against his, Johnny’s hand in his hair, him leaving soft kisses down Johnny's jaw and rubbing his thumb lightly over the scar on his cheek, and there was no room for anger or sadness because they had each other and that was all they needed.

But now Dally didn't even have Johnny.

And supposedly, Dallas Winston was supposed to be cold, tough, mean. To not feel and not care about who he lost, because he had lost too many people that were supposed to stay forever.

And Johnny was one of those people. Dally had never thought of a life without Johnny, because they both knew he’d die first, cause he was stupid and reckless and crazy, and he fought for fun and flipped off cops and drove like a madman. 

But he hadn't, and Johnny Cade was dead in a hospital bed, and Dally never wanted to see the world without him, so he left it too.

And he was dead before he hit the ground, bullets straight through his heart, with a hint of a smile still on his face, because he was going to get to see Johnny again.


End file.
